


The blood in our souls

by a_wild_loser



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood and Violence, Canonical Character Death, Multi, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_wild_loser/pseuds/a_wild_loser
Summary: A shapeshifter named, Sebastion survives his life through the woods trying not to be hunted down by humans, animals, and etc. Unfortunately, he can only shift into a wolf. He meets more people along his way, some going against him, and others going along with him.





	The blood in our souls

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy reading this, so far. I'll try to update as often as I can.

He limped through the forest, feet bloody and sore from having to step through twigs. His eyes felt heavy as they were getting covered with snowflakes. Oh, it’s snowing, he thought to himself.  
Atleast soon, he would have something soft to walk on. He forced himself to keep walking even thought his feet were screaming. Eventually, his legs gave out, making him fall onto the forest floor. He felt the skin on his knees tearing from the sharp twigs underneath. His eyes widened and he bit back a scream of pain. He rolled onto his side and held his legs up close to his stomach, holding his knees. The blood made its way through his fingers and streamed down his hands. He closed his eyes and focused on the peaceful silence and the snow creating a thin layer on his frail body. Soon he drifted off into sleep and left the universe he was previously in.

Sebastion woke up to water dripping onto his nose. He scrunched his nose and wiped the water off with his hand. He stood up and realized his clothes were wet. At the moment, he soon learned that wet clothes were definitely not the most comfortable. Every step he took in the soft snow, it made a crunching noise. The sky was setting into a light blue and the sun came up inch by inch every minute. He stopped and took in the warmth on his back. He wanted to enjoy it, for now, until it became dark. His mouth opened wide to yawn. He hadn't felt this horrible in moons. The sun reflecting onto the snow made it hard to see anything. He squinted his eyes and began walking, again. 

He walked far until he felt his legs aching. He leaned his frail body against a tree and relaxed there. A yell coming from past the tree's caught his attention. He stood up normally and peered through the trees. There was two other boys there working on a farm. they looked about to be, 15 to 18. This could be a chance to get shelter. But before he walked any further, he stopped himself. What if they tried chasing him off their land? or if he accidentally changed into his wolf form and had them try to shoot him??? These bad thoughts triggered his anxiety, making him stumble back and hyperventilate. Sebastion, you're being ridiculous, he thought. He waited until he calmed down that he would try to approach again. He hurled himself up and limped his way to the farm. One of them noticed him and stared blankly. 

"hi.." The boy said, confused. 

"I'm sorry, I need a place to stay"  
The stranger examined Sebastion, head to toe. His body had cuts on it, clothes were tattered, and he looked like he was about to freeze to death. 

"Okay, I guess I can let you stay. Only because of your bad condition. I'll go tell my older brother, I'm not sure he'll like this" He turned away and disappeared into the house. Sebastion waited there, shivering. He came back out and gestured Sebastion to come to him. Sebastion followed the gesture and stood awkwardly on the porch. "he said you can stay. I think we have a guest bedroom"  
Sebastion nodded and entered the house. Immediately he took a deep sniff of the sweet scent. It had a nice home feeling.  
The boy that led him in took a seat at the table. So did Sebastion. 

"so, what's your name? mine is Daniel" he said. 

"my name is Sebastion" 

"that's a name I've never heard. I like it"

"I like yours too" Sebastion said. Daniel smiled at the compliment. There was something really likable his smile. Sebastion had a feeling that he and Daniel would get along.


End file.
